YoYoFactory
YoYoFactory (often abbreviated as YYF for short) is a yo-yo manufacturer that was founded by Benjamin "Benny" McPhee and Hans "YoHans" Van Dan Elzen after the assets of Playmaxx were bought out by Duncan Toys. The first yo-yo made by the company was the F.A.S.T. 201. F.A.S.T. is an acronym for "Fully Adjustable Starburst Technology" which meant that the 201 made use of adjustable spokes that acted as starbursts and allowed you to change how responsively the yo-yo plays. After securing a distribution contract with Hasbro for the F.A.S.T. 201, the YoYoFactory Contest Team was started, and competitions around the world in the form of the F.A.S.T. Challenge were launched. YoYoFactory tries to keep its products fresh and at the forefront of yo-yo design, launching new lines of advanced metal yo-yos such as the F.A.S.T. 401k while continuing to produce plastic yo-yos like the FlyMaster and Spinstar. In 2003, YoYoFactory began "Project Red Alert" (formerly known as the Redline Series): a series of unconventional and experimental yo-yos produced in small batches for the purpose of trying out new ideas and getting feedback from players. Of these, the 888 was the most successful. In 2009, YoYoFactory began its "Fundametal Line". This new line aims to provide high-quality metal yo-yos at a price around $65 or less as a more economical alternative to the average $80+ price of metals today. Yo-Yos Produced F.A.S.T. Series *F.A.S.T. 201 *F.A.S.T. 301 *F.A.S.T. 401 Adjust-O-Matic *F.A.S.T. 401k *F.A.S.T. 401k Espionage Edition *F.A.S.T. 401 PPK *F.A.S.T. 401 SD *F.A.S.T. Speed Dial *Velocity *Firedog *FlyMaster *Offstring *Precedent *Spinstar Project Red Alert *Grind Machine *Grind Monster *Grind Mutant *Grind Master *Hype/Fad/Hoax *G5+ *G.5 *Grind Mutant 2 *Grind Machine 2 *eight8eight *Revolution #9 (Never released, redesigned as the Nine Dragons) Premium Collection *MVP *SuperStar *Skyline *DNA *Mutant DNA *Avant Garde *Primo *44 *44 Special *Legend FundaMetal Line *DV888 *Hectic *Frantic *Lunatic *Tactic *Chaotic *Yuuksta Evolution Series *Catch 22 *Catch 13 *Adjust-o-matic *Plastic Grind Machine *Pocket Change *Loop 720 *Loop 900 *Counter Attack *Buddha King 2 *G5 Signature Series *Boss *Catalyst *Die-Nasty *Genesis *Severe *Protostar *Northstar *Yuuksta *Loop 1080 *Supernova *Super G *Nova *G-Funk *Shutter *Aviator *Aviator II *Shu-Ta *Cyborg *CZM8 *Czech Point *Horizon *Space Cowboy *H.O.T *Too H.O.T. *ReGen *Replay Pro *Replay Metal *YoYoFactory Edge *Ti Shutter *Horizon Ultra *Paolista *D10 *ND Ultra *Boost *Marco *ND *Wedge *Alta Special Edition *QU4DRO *S.S. Whistling Yo-Yo *44CLASH Special *Equilateral Other *California *VK *Mighty Flea *SuperWide *Monster *One *Whip *ONEstar *POPstar *Buddha King *BK2 Lite *BK2 Super Lite *Divault (Japan only) *Cypher (Collab with Turning Point) *Hubstack *JK *Replay *Flight *Flight Pro *Ricochet *Titanium Dream *Aluminum Dream *Day Dream *Turntable *Nightmare *Nine Dragons *Space Cadet *Ex-Machina *Atlas (YoYoTricks.Com exclusive) *Oh-Gee *Legend Wing *Heist *Space Crown Ultra *Czechpoint Pivot *proton *D20 *Loop 2020 *Confusion *Arrow *Confusion GT *Turntable 2.0 *Kui *Ten Trick *888 GT Basecamp (collaboration with CLYW) *Moonshine *Jackknife *Expedition *Sherpa *Navigator Spin tops *Acrobat *Throwback *Short Circuit *Elec-Trick Contest team *John Ando (1A/2A) *Shinji Saito (2A) *Yuuki Spencer (1A) *Tyler Severance (5A/1A) *Miguel Correa (5A/spin top) *Sterling Quinn (5A/1A) *Vaclav "Vashek" Kroutil (1A) *Paul Han (1A,2A) *Paul Kerbel (5A,1A) *Luis Enrique (1A) *John Chow (1A) *Patrick Mitchell (2A) *Mateusz Ganc (1A) *Patrick Borgerding (3A) *Reiki Sekiya (1A) *Shu Takada (2A) *Gentry Stein (1A) *Victor Gravitsky (1A) *Alexandr Pelevin (1A) *Igor Galiev (1A) External Links * The official YoYoFactory website * interview with Hans van Dan Elzen on YoYoSkills * Fundamental line info on YoYoSkills * YoYoFactory World Yo-Yo Contest Countdown blog Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers in North America